Don't Trust the Candy
by asylumchick97
Summary: Karkat takes a walk and finds himself in the woods. While inside, he stumbles upon a rather mysterious sugary treat. After he finds it, it's all a bucket down a hill. What happens when he tries to lure John into all of his fucked up shenanigans? Read and find out (sorry for crappy title) Rated M for gore and Karkat's mouth. Trickster! Mode Karkat and John (mainly in John's P.o.V).
1. It Started Out as A Lick

So, this story is the product of an insomniacs mind at 4 am. I have been on T!Mode kick for about a week now and decided to end it (at least for a while, with a multi-chapter gore story. And if you guys know me, you should know I absolutely hate chapter stories. So if you're gonna read this, you better like it. And please mind the spelling or punctuation errors, again 4 am here, I did my best. Anyway** Disclaimer- I do not own Homestuck or any characters of homestuck that I may have used in this story. It all belongs to Hussie. Including you and I, he has taken over our minds and souls. **Enjoy 3

* * *

Chapter one- It started out as a lick.

For a certain little troll, it was just a normal day or so he though. Karkat Vantas walked out of his hive- er, house, as the humans called it. He took a breath and stepped off his porch. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and started on his walk. He did this every day, to help calm himself from the night terrors he'd have the previous night from the game. Oh how he wished he had never heard of that game.

Karkat sighed and looked up at the sky. It was about mid day according to the position of the earth sun. Karkat wasn't used to being out during the day, considering on his planet if you went outside during the day you would get fried to a crisp. He frowned at the thought, missing his home on Alternia. Karkat sighed again and look back to the scenery around him. Apparently while he was lost in his thoughts, he had taken a wrong turn and some how ended up in the woods. He mumbled under his breath and slumped over. He was about to turn around and go back the way he thought he came until he heard something. He lifted his head and look off into the direction of the deeper part of the forest. Against his better judgement, he started to walk toward the fain sound, not knowing of what horrors were about to be bestowed upon him.

After a few minutes of aimless walking, Karkat growled and sat down against a tree trunk. "Stupid fucking think pan playing tricks on me. Must be from lack of fucking sleep," Karkat mumbled to himself and raked his fingers through his hair, mindful of his horns. He let out a sigh and leaned his head back against the tree. He was just about to stand up and leave the gog forsaken forest until something hit him in the head. He fell over and groaned, rubbing the spot on his head where the mysterious object hit. He growled and stood up, looking for whoever threw the item. He huffed and looked next to him and what he saw, for lack of better words, baffled him. Lying on the ground, jut a few feet away from him, lay a very large (lager than his face) green lollipop with a red swirl.

Karkat scowled and walked over to it. He bent over and picked it up, examining it. He looked it over on both sides with an un-amused look on his face. Who the fuck throws a gigantic ass lollipop at some random dude in the forest? Karkat was going to toss it behind him and forget about the whole thing, but like earlier when he heard the voice, he looked back at the over sized sugary treat. It was as if the thing was calling out to him, begging for him to lick it. Karkat knew it wasn't a good idea and yet still, he couldnt' bring himself to toss the candy. He just kept staring at it like he was placed under a spell.

Then before Karkat could blink in his trance-like state, he stuck his tongue out and leaned forward and gave the two toned sucker one long lick, from bottom to top. (← a/n lol naughty mind) His eyes widened at what he had just done. He was about to toss the damn treat when a wave of dizziness washed over him and his mind felt fuzzy. His vision blurred and the last thing he saw was the cursed sweet.

Karkat awoke with a pounding headache. He groaned and placed a hand to his head. He looked around and saw he was in his living room, on his couch. Could it have been that the whole lollipop thing in the forest was nothing but a dream? Of course not, nothing in fanfictions like this are ever 'just a dream'. Karkat sat up only to realize he had one of his sickles in his hand. He peered at it and the promptly tossed it away as he realized it had blood on it. It looked as to be human blood. He then scrunched up his nose as the smell of blood was rather strong and rather close. He looked down at himself and gasped in shock. His sweater was torn and he was covered in blood. But the worst part was, it wasn't his blood. Karkat heard a strangled gasp and slowly turned around to face the mangled, borderline dead body of none other than the "cool kid" David Elizabeth Strider. Karkat shrieked and rushed over to his friend who was clutched in the icy hands of death. "D-dave, what the fuck happened?" Karkat asked, starting to cry. Dave choked on his own blood in his mouth and lifted a weak hand to the far wall, before the hand slumped to the floor and the Strider took his final breath.

Karkat was bawling at this point, hugging his lifeless friend's body. He kept muttering for Dave to wake up, and how he would kill the Strider if he didn't listen. But his words fell upon deaf ears. He stopped speaking and lifted his head, looking over to where his friend had pointed to. Placed gently on the wall, was the lollipop that Karkat had been hit with only a short while ago. Karkat started to cry again. What happened after he had passed out? He had a feeling that the stupid bi-coloured piece of trash across the room had something to do with this mess. Karkat growled and stood up and stomped over to the candy. He picked it up and was about to shove his fist through the damn thing, until that same feeling came across him. He lowered his clenched fist and stared at the confectionery in his hand. He couldn't stop himself, no matter how hard he wanted to, to pull away as he brought his face closer in to the thing. Just before he licked it again, the light flickered on it and Karkat saw his reflection, only it wasn't him. Well it was but this 'Karkat' had brown hair, red eyes, bright orange swirls on his pale skin. The reflections mouth was turned into a sickeningly sweet grin but the strangest part was, the reflection had candy corn littered in its messy hair. Karkat's eyes widened and struggled to pull away but it was too late. His tongue had touched the candy and just like before, he swayed and fell to the ground before becoming unconscious.

* * *

Hopefully you all enjoyed that.

Dave: Why'd you do that?

Author: Cause I needed someone to die and you were the first one to pop up.

Dave: What about John?

Author: -shoved pillow in his face- Well, lets read on, shall we?


	2. Pester me Not

Welp, for those of you who actually liked chapter 1, here's chapter 2. So enjoy yourselves. And sorry it's short, I didn't really know what to write for this one. **Disclaimer- I DOES NOT OWN!**

* * *

Chapter two- Pester me Not

John's P.o.V

I sighed and stepped out on my porch. It was a nice day out but only a few of the Sburb players were out and enjoying the weather. I smiled softly and sat on one of the chairs to my right. I peered out over the railing and saw Karkat walking out of his house. He seemed to be going out on walks lately around the same time every day. I found it slightly weird, but who was I to judge. I smiled and waved at him but he didn't seem to notice. I frowned but shrugged it off and went back to relaxing in the nice weather.

About 10 minutes later I heard something. I looked out over my railing and saw Karkat skipping down the sidewalk. Karkat, skipping? Only, it didn't look like Karkat. This guy had on a bright orange sweater with the sleeves having three different colours. He also wore the same coloured orange shorts with white suspenders hanging down. He wore white sneakers and was dragging a, lollipop? I was about to call out Karkat's name before the stranger jumped onto Karkats porch and walked in. I sighed and shruged it off. I know I should go check that out, but I shouldn't pry. This was going to come back and bite me, I just know it.

After about an hour after I saw that other Karkat, I was inside watching one of the best movies of all times; Con Air, when I heard my laptop go off. It was the sound it made when I had a message on pesterchum. The sound went off every 10 seconds or so. It was really starting to get on my nerves. I paused the movie and walked over to my desk where my laptop lay. Who wanted to talk to me this bad. I opened it up and clicked on my message box. It was Karkat who had kept messaging him.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling ectoBiologist [EB]

[CG] HEEEYYYYY JOHN!

[CG] JOHN, I KNOW YOU'RE HOME!

[CG] C'MON JOHN ANSWER ME. . .I WANNA TELL YOU SOMETHING

[CG] DON'T MAKE ME BEG JOHN, PLEASE?

[CG] FINE JOHN, YOU GIVE ME NO CHOICE. . .PLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

[CG] PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE

[CG] OKAY, WELL IF YOU DON'T WANNA ANSWER ME. . .

I stared at my screen with a very. . .disturbed face. What had gotten into Karkat. Well, I better answer him before he starts pouting or something.

[EB] Jesus Christ Karkat, what's gotten into you?

[CG] YAY YOU FINALLY ANSWERED

[EB] Yeah, I was watching a movie. What do you want?

[CG] OH, I WAS WANTING TO KNOW IF YOU WANTED TO COME OVER AND HANG OUT. YA KNOW, LIKE FRIENDS DO?

[EB] Since when did you consider us friends? Last time I checked, you said you hated me enough to be your. . .uhm, what do you call it?

[CG] KISMESIS?

[EB] Yeah, thats it

Whatever Karkat was on, it was starting to scare me. I'm becoming very concerned with my friend, or whatever we are. I'm not sure anymore.

[CG] SILLY JOHN, I COULD NEVER HATE YOU. NOW COME ON OVER SO WE CAN HANG! IF YOU DON'T, I'LL START BEGGING AGAIN

[EB] No! I mean, you don't have to do that. I'll be right over.

I freaked and typed furiously, I did NOT want him to start saying 'please' again. I sighed and saw as he told me to hurry and logged off.

[CG] OKAY, HURRY UP! I JUST CAN'T WAIT! SEE YOU SOON

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling ectoBiologist [EB]

After turning off my computer and making sure I had my keys and phone, I walked out my door and made my way over to Karkat's. I don't know why, but I have a very bad feeling about this visit.

* * *

Sorry it's mainly pesterlog, I wanted to start the next chapter with the first meeting of T!Karkat.

Dave: Still can't believe you did that.

Author: Shut it Dave

John: Yeah, why did you kill him?

Author: JOHN! You aren't supposed to know he's dead yet. -sigh- lets move on to chapter 3, huh?


	3. Candy Corns and Lollipops

So, here's the next chapter. Sorry it's short. . .I don't mean it to be -sulks in corner- **Disclaimer- I don't own jack shit except the storyline**

* * *

Chapter 3- Candy Corns and Lollipops

John's P.o.V

As I left my house and walked over to Karkat's, my mind began to wander. Like what was going on with Karkat. Why was he acting so strange? My mind thought back to the strange guy I saw earlier, he looked so different but I was sure it was Karkat. I snapped out of my thoughts and saw that I was on Karkat's porch. I smiled and tried to look happy as I knocked on the door. I heard someone rush to the door squealing about how I'm finally here. I jumped a little as the door flung open and an orange blob attacked me in a hug.

Once I was released from the hug I stepped back and gaped. This was Karkat alright, but it was a version of Karkat I had never seen. Brownish hair, pale yellowish skin, and a large toothy grin. He had on the same clothes that the stranger was wearing. I looked him over, not knowing what to say. My eyes stopped at the top of his head. He had what looked like candy corn all over in his hair. I was shocked to say the least. "John! It's so good to see you, please come in!" The Karkat said in very sweet tone and dragged me inside. It made me want to gag, but the smell inside made me choke and cover my nose. It smelled as sweet as his voice sounded. I wanted to abscond as soon as I could.

Once inside I looked around. The aura of the room was off putting. I looked over and saw a rather darkened corner. It looked like someone was over there, but I couldn't be too sure. I was then pulled away into the kitchen where there were a bunch of cakes and candies set out on the table. Karkat leaned against the counter, with the large lollipop from before over his shoulder. "Karkat, what's all this?" I asked motioning to the table. He just grinned more and chuckled. It sent chills down my spine. He just walked over and picked up a piece of chocolate and popped it in his mouth. "Well can't I have a tea party with my friend?" He more said the words than asked. He held up his big lollipop and handed it to me. "You wanna lick?" He asked, waving it in my face back and forth. I was so tempted to until a sound from the corner caught my attention.

He seemed to hear it too as he quickly pulled the candy away from my face and rushed over to the sound. He placed the treat against the wall and bent over to pick something off the floor. I caught a glimpse of light reflecting off sunglasses. Dave? What is he doing here and in the corner? I didn't have time to ask these questions when Karkat appeared in front of me again. "Terribly sorry about that, my other guest is being rather rude. I mean, he bled all over my nice floors." My eyes widened at the mention of blood. If it looked like Dave over there, did that mean. Oh god.

I was about to abscond until Karkat swung the lollipop at me and hit me in the gut. The breath was knocked out of me. (← a/n hehe, puns) He swung the candy like a weapon and before I knew it, I was on the floor, scattered candies all around me. My god tier hood was tangled around me and my glasses had become askew. "You know, it's very rude to rush out of a friends' home when they invited you over to hang out," The Karkat said, with that ever so creepy grin plastered to his face. He slowly began to walk toward me and all I could do was stare at him in shock.

Karkat crouched down next to me and grabbed my cheeks. He grabbed the lollipop by the stick, close to the actual candy part. He then proceeded to squeeze my cheeks until the pain became unbearable and I opened my mouth. "Now, do you're best friend a fucking favour and stick out your tongue." He growled and brought the candy closer to my face. Not wanting him to hurt me, and not wanting to end up like Dave, I did as I was told and poked my tongue out from between my smooshed cheeks. Karkat grinned and pulled my face until my tongue was touching the treat he held in his hand.

I almost gagged at the overly sweet thing and tried to pull away, but Karkat's hand held my head firmly in place. After a few minutes, my head felt light and I couldn't find the strength to hold myself up any longer. Before my head hit the ground I heard the impostor above me giggling and chanting over and over again, "You will join me. You will join me." My eyes closed, and I dreaded what would happen when they opened again.

* * *

Another chapter up. Another shot ass fucking chapter up. See this is why I don't like fucking chapter stories, I never make the gog forsaken chapters long enough and for fucks sake-

-sound of whistle. a wild! Kankri appeared-

6lah6lah6lahtriggerwarning6lah6lah6laha6lah6lah6lahprivliges6lah6lah6lah6lah6lah6lah6lah6lah6lah6lah6lah6lah6lah6lah

Author- oh gog no! Kankri, you aren't even in this story, go away!


	4. Tricksters Gonna Trick

Took a while cause I had no clue what to write. Lol another reason I don't like chapter stories. Anyway, here's the next chapter. **Disclaimer- Thy douthst no own thou lovely characters in thy story.****  
**

* * *

Chapter 4- Tricksters Gonna Trick

No one's P.o.V

John awoke with a grin on his face. His normal blue god tier outfit had changed to varying shades of pink. His ebony hair had turned a rich blonde and a two-toned blue lollipop was placed on the side of his head, like a decoration. He looked around and saw the sugar coated Karkat next to him, all giddy with excitement that his friend had woken up. John smiled and floated up, doing the windy thing. "C'mon Karkat, you invited me over to have fun right? Well let's have lots of fun!" John said in the same cavity inducing sweet tone that Karkat had been talking in.

For hours, they laughed and played and had so much fun! But after a while they began to get bored. "Hey John. I'm bored. What should we do?" Karkat asked resting his head on the table. John thought about it for a second then jumped up with a large grin, his bucked teeth showing. "Let's go get more friends!" John exclaimed and floated over to Karkat. He grabbed the candy corn troll and started to pull him towards the door. Karkat smiled and grabbed the lollipop off the table and followed his friend out the door.

Once outside in the bright light they had more room to have fun and do all the stuff they wanted to, but they still needed more friends. John and Karkat both took another lick from the red and green candy and set off to go find their first friend; Rose Lalonde.

John grabbed Karkat's wrists and started to fly off to the girl's house. While over head, they looked down and saw several of the trolls walking around. "John, let's get them first," Karkat said, trying to point, but didn't want to fall. John just smiled and nodded, floating down to the small cluster of trolls.

On the ground was Kanaya, Terezi, Nepeta and Equius. John and Karkat landed behind the four and giggled, causing them to turn around. "Ugh, what smells like overly sugared candy?" Terezi said, scrunching up her nose and sticking out her tongue in disgust. Kanaya looked on in disgust as well, not at the smell, but the fashion disaster in front of her. "Karkat. John. What in the universe are you wearing?" She asked, trying not to let her eyes throw up. John and Karkat just look at each other and giggle.

Nepeta stepped closer a bit and examined Karkat. "Karkitty, what happened to you?" Karkat giggled again and put his arm around her. "Oh Nepeta, whatever do you mean. I am purrfectly fine." He replied with a giggle, mimicking her quirk and using a cat pun. Nepeta let out an uneasy chuckle and tried to step away but Karkat's grip on her was tighter than Equius'. "We just stopped by to ask some of our favorite friends to join us for a tea party." John quipped and stood on the other side of Nepeta so that she was in a Trickster sandwich. "A tea party does sound pretty good, I wouldn't mind- uhm, Karkat. What are you holding?" Kanaya asked, peering behind Karkat at the giant candy.

Karkat held it up and smiled. "Oh this? This is what will make you like us," He said, all the while with a large grin on his face. Everyone of them besides John look at him with a questioning look, that is until he let go of Nepeta and hit Kanaya upside the head with it. She fell to the ground immediately, a trickle of jade green blood ran down her face.

Equius caught her and looked at his candy coated leader. Nepeta gasped and squirmed in John's grip. "Karkitty, why would you do that? I thought we were your furrends." Karkat just smiled and grabbed Nepeta's face much like the way he did John's a while ago. She hissed and tried to bite and scratch but it was no use. Just as Karkat was about to touch the lollipop to her tongue, something hard hit him over the head. He turned around to see Terezi with her cane raised high. "Karkles, you really need to calm down and throw that stupidly sweet smelling thing away," She said looking beyond them and not at them. Karkat frowned for about half a second before his smile was back. "Oh I get it. You want to taste it first, don't you. Well all you had to do was ask," He said, letting go of Nepeta and walking over Terezi. She hit him again in the head, harder this time and Karkat stalled. Equius handed off Kanaya to Terezi and picked Karkat up by the neck of his sweater. Karkat was scared until John hurled Nepeta at the two. Equius quickly dropped Karkat and caught his moirail before she was hurt. Karkat got to his feet and produced his sickles slinging the lollipop over his back in his suspenders. John put his fists up and prepared himself for the battle that was about to ensue.

* * *

Hopefully I got all the spelling errors this time.

-nepeta comes and starts to hit me with a pillow- :33 why did you make Karkitty do that!

Author- ack! Nepeta, stop it!

Stay, ow. . .tuned for ow! Chapter 5


	5. How 'bout A Strife?

I am so very sorry about the very long wait...i've been trying and trying to come up with something to make this chapter longer but to no avail. I just feel like im letting you down with these short chapters. well anywhore...here is the next chapter update. **yada yada i dont own and whatever**

* * *

Chapter 5- How 'bout a strife?

Equius, Nepeta and Terezi stood there unsure, not wanting to hurt their friends. That is until John ran over and planted a fist hard on Equius's jaw, causing a bit of damage. Equius stumbled back, holding his jaw and looked back at the boy who threw the punch. John had a wide grin and his eyes were the same. Nepeta gasped and Terezi scowled. "I don't think you know what you started John," Terezi said pushing her glasses up higher on the bridge of her nose. "Blah blah blah, wow 'Rezi. You're starting to sound like Kankri," John giggled and shoved his hands in his pockets, floating a few inches above the ground.

Terezi pulled her cane apart, showing her dual blades. Nepeta did the same and unsheathed her claws. Equius laid Kanaya in the grass before standing next to the other two trolls. John and Karkat looked at each other and smirked darkly. Without warning Karkat attacked and hooked his sickles around the back of Nepeta's neck. Nepeta yelped when the blades cut at her skin as she was pulled toward her friend/attacker.

Karkat smirked and dropped on sickle to her back, his fist pulling her closer to his brightly coloured body. Equius and Terezi took a step forward until John flew up high and then came hurtling down, his foot landing on Terezi's face. She fell to the ground, her teal blood pouring out of her nose. She groaned but made no move to get up. Equius backed off as well.

Nepeta began to squirm in the grip of her sugar coated captor. She growled when she was pressed against his chest. "Oh Nepeta, calm down. You're going to love what I'm going to do next," Karkat said and lifted her chin up. Before anyone could protest, his sweet lips were on hers. Nepeta tried to push away from the impostor. Even though it was her dream to kiss Karkat, she would have wanted it to be him, not this troll, and she also didn't want to gag at the taste of pure sugar.

There was a flash of reddish light and sparkles all around and then the Nepeta that was standing there was gone, and in her place was a girl with pale blonde hair and a tail to match. Her horns changed colour from the candy corn scheme to several shades of red and her hat turned green, almost like her blood. Her shirt turned red with little black specks all over it. Her skin looked red and she had the same smile plastered to her face as the others. To the others, she looked like a watermelon.

Equius gasped and stared at his moirail in horror. "No, Nepeta...n-not you too," He said in disbelief, taking a half step toward her, but then going back to where he was, not wanting to get hurt. Nepeta smiled at Equius and laughed. "Oh Equius, don't furry about me. I am finally feline furee!" Nepeta said, throwing her arms to the sky, making more cat puns than usual. She spun a bit then laughed again, grabbing Karkat's hand, and whispering something into his ear.

Karkat listened intently, his grin growing by the second until Equius was sure his face would break. Nepeta pulled away and unsheathed her claws, which turned from blue to green. She was eager to have some fun, spill some blood. She ran toward hr moirail and slashed at his chest with her claws, blue blood splattering the concrete. Equius stumbled backwards and held his hand to his chest. "N-nepeta?" He breathed out and fell to his knees.

Terezi smelled the blueberry scented blood and growled. She stood up and ran towards the three, swinging her swords, trying to hit the nearest body, but the sweet scent in the air was messing with her sense of smell and thus throwing off her aim.

Nepeta side stepped easily from Terezi's attack and hit her in the middle of her back, causing her to lose her balance. Terezi stumbled and caught herself, taking a fighting stance in the middle of the three tricksters. The began closing in on her, giggling and smiling with every step. Terezi continuously spun around, trying to sense who was who and where the were. She couldn't tell until the were right on top of her, hitting her and slicing her skin.

After what seemed like hours of being tossed around the three like a ball, Terezi's knees buckled and her body went slack, falling to the ground in a puddle of teal blood. Nepeta, John and Karkat all looked down at the body in between them, laughing and holding hands.

The three were just getting ready to set off to get more friends until Nepeta howled out in pain and fell to the ground, on top of Terezi. Karkat's and John's eyes widen in fear and look to where Nepeta was standing. There in her place was Kanaya, her chainsaw in her hand, not running. She had a trickle of dried jade coloured blood from her hair line to her chin, looking pissed.

* * *

Author: -cries in the corner- Senpai will never notice me with these short chapters

Eridan: its okay -pats my head-

Author: Eridan...love me

Eridan: fine -cuddles me in his cape-

Author: I'll try not to make the wait for the next chapter so long this time...again im so sorry


End file.
